


The Butler and the Blinder

by artgirl130



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: "I'm not one of your fuckin whores Shelby." The man spat at the gangster, challenging him to choose the right response."I know you're not,” John began, his face softening slightly, “but what's it gonna take for you to wrap those pretty pink lips around my cock?" his hand reaching up, thumb caressing his lower lip, tongue darting across his own.
Relationships: John Shelby/Stefan Radischevky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Butler and the Blinder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first real attempt at writing something like this. Please let me know what you think.

The noise clamoured around John as he sat in the corner of the ballroom, one of the whores perched semi-naked on his lap and a cigar in his hand. Her dress and his dress shirt both forgotten on the floor somewhere, probably on one of the couches being used by the other whores and their Russian customers. John pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the whore’s shoulder, watching the room.

Watching as Tommy watched others, watching as Arthur swallowed bottle after bottle of vodka, trying not to look at the masses of naked whores, watching as the so-called prince attempted to fool around with one of the male servants, watching as the butler stood in front of a door that led out of the ballroom. Watching as he looked at John and checked his watch before slinking into the other room. Gathering the whore from his lap and into his arms, John stood, dumping her unceremoniously onto the chaise. Shooting her a cheeky smile and a reassurance that he would return, he slipped out of the grand room through the ornate white door the butler slipped through moments before.

The other room was almost pitch black compared to the fiery glow of the ballroom, lit only by a few candles, shadows bouncing over the walls as the flames flickered. John slid one of his braces up into position as he sat down on the low windowsill, back pressed against the cold glass, “You’re doing good Stephan.”  
“It’s a fuckin mad house John.” The other man whimpered from his position behind the open door. “Yeah I know.” Came the sympathetic words from the second youngest Shelby boy.  
“The prince wants me to suck his cock.” As he spoke Stefan began to shake, breathing deeply in an attempt to steady himself. “How much for you to say yes? On top of the day rate for the arse slaps.” John asked, handing a bundle of notes over, eyes raking over the other man’s face and form.  
“To you or him?”  
“What are you talking about?” John asked, stepping closer to the other man, a dangerous smirk gracing his face.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed you eyeing me up like you’re about to devour me. Surprised your fucking wife hasn’t figured it out yet. So which is it?” the man snapped, eyes blazing as the met those of the second youngest Shelby.  
"To suck or be slapped on the arse by?" John snarked back, leaning his hip against the door, their lips inches away from each other.  
"Whose cock are you trying to pay me to suck?"  
"Whichever." The second youngest Shelby boy replied with a shrug.  
Stephan tugged his lip between his teeth, considering his answer carefully, "A lot more for me to even go anywhere near him." The other man leaned forward, hand ghosting over the butler’s arm. "And for me?"  
"For you?" Stephan asked, his voice suddenly weak, eyes downcast.  
"Yes for me or have you suddenly gone fuckin death?" he demanded, tugging the other man’s face up so their eyes met.  
"I'm not one of your fuckin whores Shelby." The man spat at the gangster, challenging him to choose the right response.  
"I know you're not,” John began, his face softening slightly, “but what's it gonna take for you to wrap those pretty pink lips around my cock?" his hand reaching up, thumb caressing his lower lip, tongue darting across his own.  
"You're serious?" Stephan asked, his eyes widening at the other man’s words.  
"Do I look like I'm fuckin joking?" the Shelby boy growled, eyes darkening.  
"A kiss."

The two words caused John’s eyes to widen, his lips parting in surprise. “What?  
"You heard what I said John Shelby. Don't make me repeat it."  
The Shelby boy grasped the other man’s chin, tilting their faces closer, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Their mouths moving in sync until they broke apart, chests heaving for breath, a smirk working it’s way back onto John’s face.  
"I'll double the payment if you do a good job." John said, moving back to sit on the windowsill, his right hand sliding into his trouser to pull his hard length out of its confinement. Looking at Stephan, he frowned, "Well get on with it would ya."

Sinking down onto his knees, Stefan leaned forward, taking John’s hard cock into his mouth. A groan escaped the older man’s mouth at the warm mouth enveloping, tongue teasing around his tip. Hand tugging at cropped hair, John’s hips jerked upwards, sliding further into his throat. The alcohol, drugs and whores combined with the heavenly feeling of the Brummie boy on his knees had the second youngest Shelby boy on the edge all too soon. Feeling him tense in his mouth, Stefan relaxed his throat, accepting the other man’s thick, salty cum, swallowing thickly.

Pulling him back up, John slipped his hand into the other’s pants, hand grasping at his hardened length. Stefan clutched at John’s arm as the Blinder began pumping his dick, dragging the younger man closer to his release. Crashing their lips together, John continued stroking him. Their tongues tangling as Stefan let out a low moan, spilling onto John’s hand.

Wiping himself off with the other’s handkerchief, John pressed a soft kiss to Stefan’s lips before the two of them redressed. Stefan relayed the information about the Russian Royals, John making mental notes. John watched as Stefan began to shake lightly, “What’s wrong, Stef?” he asked, his voice soft.  
Blinking back tears, Stefan leaned into the blond man’s arms, “I can’t take these fuckers anymore John, I can’t.”  
“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’ll try to find a way to get you out soon. I promise.” John soothed, wiping away the other man’s tears and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
“What was that for?” Stefan asked, taking a shaky breath.  
John smirked at him, “For doing a good job.”


End file.
